Burning Flesh
by P R Kennedy
Summary: Bad day's getting worse, or so one Edmund 'Eddie' Aigner seems to think. Shipped off to Honnouji Academy by his parents to keep him and his issues out of their hair, as well as the family business out of his, he'll encounter some weird shit. Talking clothes, eye brow caterpillers, and a unreasonably clingy sailor uniform? Shit's getting weirder and weirder. M Rating, reasons.


"Talking/ _Stressed Speech_ "

'Thinking/ **Mad Thoughts** '

 ***Kamui Speech***

 **AN: Heyo. This here is a little plot bunny I got roaming, so I decided to put it down. Who knows, if I get enough reads, I might continue it. Maybe. I'm sure. Might run some things… Dunno. Right. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Main OC.**

* * *

Prologue: Off the Bus.

I awoke with a lurch as the bus came to a jolting stop, and I opened my eyes. Here I was, I guess. The most prestigious school in the world – I use that term loosely, there were many claiming that – that my parents had shipped me off to; Honnouji Academy was opened a year or so ago, and had been done so by the daughter of the famous Revocs clothing company, so apparently that made it amazing, or some sort. Still, my parents had shipped me off to here with little to no warning either, citing my bad behaviour back in Berlin, and London. Although, I guess I could lay the blame at my 'tenant'.

' **That's you own fault, letting me out like that you know?'**

And there it is: the Voice, or as I called him, Mr. Burke.

But I guess I should explain. My name is Edmund Aigner, son of the CEO of the Aigner Company, one of the more minor clothing companies within the Federal Republic of Germany. I was born on September 21st, 1997, to my mother Marie, and my father, Issak Aigner. I am the second-born of the family, my older brother Kurt being the one to be groomed to take over the company after my father steps down, for various reasons. The most glaring one would be my psyche.

I was born with Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID. That alone was a big surprise for the family when they found out from the doctors. So, to keep up images, I was kept away from the prying public eyes, and raised by the many butlers and aides employed by family. So, I grew up withdrawn, and quiet, a far cry from Mr. Burke. Burke was an eccentric personality, prone to violence, and other death defying things that he could get his hands on. Therefore, my parents took me to gets some medicine for Burke, and it works – to a degree. The meds calm him; make it easier for me to remain in control. He can only make stupid comments on many things from my head.

' **What can I say; it's fun to do so. But if you'd let me out more often for some fun, I'd be more quiet.'**

Like last time, for example, I let him out and that was when I was at London. He made many bad comments to a variety of bruisers in the academy, and beat the shit out of them all; and he won in a ten to one odd. But I still suffered because of it, no matter how much 'fun' he had.

And that's how I ended up here, Honnouji Academy in Tokyo Bay, because of the massive brawl that Burke caused. Still, I digress. I got bigger fish to fry currently.

I grabbed my suitcase, standing from my seat and exiting the bus, thanking the driver as I left. The bus peeled away, leaving me to admire the gates of the Academy. The massive gates dwarfed anything else, and I was eerily reminded of a sailor uniform form those bad manga my brother read for a bit. In front of the gates was a large mass of students, all newcomers like myself that were waiting to enter the gates and be institutionalized. I grinned to myself, slowly pushing my way through until I reached close to the front, and kept my suitcase close. I noticed many people give my clothing a look over, and some either scoffed, or drew closer.

My clothing, a modified set of the 1935 German _Waffenrock_ uniform, with all military paraphernalia removed as to not upset many. The litzen remained, as well as the cuff piping, and I wore a pair of black leather gloves to complete the set. I looked quite dapper, if one would ask me.

' **But no one will.'**

'Shut up Burke, I want no incidents.' I thought calmly, adjusting my collar, 'I will not hesitate to watch MLP to burn those images into my brain.'

' **You… You wouldn't! That's inhumane!'**

'And you are not, therefore…' I let off, with a sinister grin.

When I heard no reply, I grinned once more, as the group slowly began to move forward. It appears that the introductions are to begin. I slowly began to shuffle forward, and wondered what new, bold horizon would occur for me here?

' **Or things might go horribly wrong, I got that feeling.'**

Or that. That could occur too. Still, I bet no one can see the future for sure, so ring-a-ding baby, prepare to meet Edmund Aigner Honnouji Academy! I can't wait!

* * *

 **And, there we go. That's the intro! Read, review, and please. Leave your flames for later. Constructive ones are allowed, but not just flames. Danke.**


End file.
